plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants Friends Zombies
This is a story about The Zombies' evil plan to make The Plants think The Zombies are their friend. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Peashooter *Power Lily *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Sunflower *Squash *Snow Pea *Potato Mine *Starfruit Prologue One day in Neighborville... Basic Zombie: "AAAAAHHH!!!" Conehead Zombie: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "BRAINZ GONE WRONG!!!" Peashooter: "There. Solved one small problem. A zombie problem. With a little help from Plant Food." Power Lily: "Thanks to me!" Peashooter: "Yeah. Thanks to you." Crazy Dave: "Did somebody steal my towel? I was just taking a bath." Peashooter: "No." Crazy Dave: "By the way, I just found this rubber duck! I found it's fun if I bring it when I take a bath!" Peashooter: "Sure, Dave, sure... Whatever you say..." Chapter 1: Zombie Failure At the Zomboss Mansion... Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: "DR. ZOMBOSS! DR. ZOMBOSS!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? You win?" Basic Zombie: "No, we-" Dr. Zomboss: "Excellent! I don't believe we won with this small force!" Conehead Zombie: "We don't believe it neither." Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, I think I understand what do you mean. You mean, YOU LOSE!!?" Buckethead Zombie: "No, we don't lose. We just not win yet!" Dr. Zomboss: "THAT'S THE SAME THING, BUCKETHEAD!!!" Conehead Zombie: "On the bright side, we bring you this cute snowglobe." Dr. Zomboss: "Grr!" Buckethead Zombie: "And look! There's your little statue on it! Does it looks cute for you?" Dr. Zomboss: "GRR!!" Basic Zombie: "It's a little statue of you naked! And the statue of The Plants that are laughing at you!" Dr. Zomboss: "GGRRR!!!!!" Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: "Does it looks cute to you?" Dr. Zomboss: "DOES IT LOOKS CUTE TO ME!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT LOOKS CUTE FOR ME!!!" Basic Zombie: "AAAHH!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Hey! No laser guns! OUCH!" Buckethead Zombie: "IT BUURRNSS!!!" Chapter 2: A Friendly Zombie Plan Basic Zombie: "I still don't get it why he's getting mad at us." Conehead Zombie: "Me too. Maybe he didn't like his statue." Buckethead Zombie: "The statue of him naked. What is wrong with that? Why he didn't like it?" Basic Zombie: "..." Buckethead Zombie: "What's wrong, Basic Zombie?" Basic Zombie: "Don't call me basic! ..........." Buckethead Zombie: "What is wrong with him?" Conehead Zombie: "He's probably imagining brainz." Basic Zombie: "..." Conehead Zombie: "Basic? Basic! Hello? Basic." Basic Zombie: "...I GOT AN IDEA!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "What's that?" Basic Zombie: "Let's steal Crazy Dave's brainz!" Conehead Zombie: "We just do that and we failed. Let's think of another plan." Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: "......" Buckethead Zombie: "I got it!" Basic & Conehead Zombie: "What!?" Buckethead Zombie: "...I forgot." Conehead Zombie: "Whatever! I have an idea!" Basic & Conehead Zombie: "And what's that?" Conehead Zombie: "How about we try to make The Plantz sure we are their friend?" Basic Zombie: "Awesome! Let's tell this idea to Dr. Zomboss!" Conehead Zombie: "No, fool! Did you see what he do to us? He dumped us!" Buckethead Zombie: "So, you mean, we have to do it alone?" Conehead Zombie: "Yes! And I know, those plantz will never expect it..." Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Chapter 3: Plantz Gift At the lawn... Peashooter: "Hmm... I'm sure I see that bush moving..." Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: "HELLO!" Peashooter: "ZOMBIES!" *shoot peas* Conehead Zombie: "Ow! Wait, wait! We come in peas! I mean, peace!" Peashooter: "What?" Basic Zombie: "We just want to be your friendz!" Peashooter: "Hmm... Is this a trick or something?" Buckethead Zombie: "Of course not! And don't think this is Conehead's idea or something." Peashooter: "..." Conehead Zombie: "No, you stupid fool!" *hit Buckethead's head* "Hehe! Of course not!" Buckethead Zombie "B-b-b-b-b-b-b!" Conehead Zombie: "In fact, we bring you a gift!" Basic Zombie: "Yeah! Because we're friendly!" Buckethead Zombie: "B-b-b-b-b-b-b!" Conehead Zombie: "Ugh." *hit Buckethead's head once more* Buckethead Zombie: "BRAINZ!" Basic Zombie: "Here's the gift!" *give the gift to Peashooter* Peashooter: *Opens the gift* "Wow! A snowglobe! And there's me in the snowglobe! With other plants!" Basic Zombie: "Yep." Peashooter: "And we're laughing at..." Basic Zombie: "Uh-uh?" Peashooter: "....." Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: *grins* Peashooter: "BWAHAHAHA!!! A NAKED DR. ZOMBOSS!!! HAHAHA!!!" Sunflower: "What's going on here?" Peashooter: "You should see it yourself! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" *give the snowglobe to Sunflower* Sunflower: "What are you zombies trying to plan now?" *sees the snowglobe* "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Squash: "What was this commotion is all about?" Sunflower: *gigles* "See this!" Squash: "What is this? Hmm...? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Peashooter, Sunflower, & Squash: "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Peashooter: "You are different than other zombies! You're fun! We trusted you to become our friends." Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: *evil grins* "Hehehe!" Chapter 4: A Friendly Song As The Plants' new friends, Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead is welcomed inside the garden... Basic Zombie: "Wow! This garden is GREAT!" Buckethead Zombie: "Yeah! There's so many plantz here! Gulp! Good thing we're their friend!" Basic Zombie: "Yeah! I think this garden is better than Dr. Zomboss' graveyards! It's more fun here!" Conehead Zombie: "Quit playing around! We have a plan, remember?" Buckethead Zombie: "Oh, yeah! The plan to make The Plantz sure we are their friend, so we can attack-" Conehead Zombie: "SSH!!!" *hit Buckethead's head* Buckethead Zombie: "B-b-b-b-b-b-b!" Conehead Zombie: "Hey, Basic! Get me that log over there!" Basic Zombie: "Okay. And I'm not basic." *give Conehead a log* Conehead Zombie: "Perfect." PANG!!!!! *Buckethead Zombie loses consciousness* Conehead Zombie: "There. We get rid of that plan teller." Basic Zombie: "By plan did you mean the plan to make The Plantz think we're-" PANG!!!!! *Basic Zombie loses consciousness* Conehead Zombie: "Huh." Snow Pea: "Hi, Conehead! Whoa, why are they're lying on the ground?" Conehead Zombie: "Ignore that." Snow Pea: "Oh, by the way, there's someone that wants to meet you!" Conehead Zombie: "Who?" Crazy Dave: "Hi, neighbor! Wabby wabbo." Conehead Zombie: "Argh! The pothead!" Crazy Dave: "The Plants are so happy because you're our friend now." Conehead Zombie: "Eheheh!" Crazy Dave: "So, because The Plants are happy, I decided to sing a song!" Conehead Zombie: "Oh no..." Crazy Dave: "Sorry, what was that?" Conehead Zombie: "Nothing." *Basic & Buckethead Zombie wake up* Basic Zombie: "Uhh... What's going on here?" Buckethead Zombie: "My head hurts..." Crazy Dave: "You two are just in luck! I'm just about to sing my song!" Basic & Buckethead Zombie: "Huh?" Crazy Dave: "Wabby wabbo! Wobba wabba wobba wabba wobba wabby wobba wab!" Conehead Zombie: "Ugh, how about another song? But this one don't sing a gibberish one." Crazy Dave: "Okay! Here we go: Once upon a time, there was friendly zombies... They give presents to plants, so that they became friends..." Conehead Zombie: "It's not a bad song." Crazy Dave: "But did you know that they, are just pretend to be friends... 'Cause they make up some plans, to get rid of The Plants..." Conehead Zombie: "..." Crazy Dave: "They may have tricked us, but we have some plant armies... Jalapenos, Dooms, and Cobs, Right directly to face!" Conehead Zombie: "G-Gulp!" Crazy Dave: "Squashed, burned, or killed... That is what they will get, morover with Plant Foods, It max the firepower, making them easy to kill, if they tries to pretend... To... Be... Our... FRIEND!!!" The Plants: *Applause Crazy Dave* Crazy Dave: "Thank you! Thank you everyplant!" *The Zombies are scared* Crazy Dave: "Now, what do you think of my song? Is it great?" Conehead Zombie: "Uh, yeah! It's, uh, great! G-Gulp!" Crazy Dave: "Glad to hear it." Suddenly, Dr. Zomboss teleported to the garden. Dr. Zomboss: "Greetings, gardener!" Sunflower: "Gasp! It's Dr. Zomboss!" Crazy Dave: "Hi, neighbor! How's it going?" Dr. Zomboss: "Nothing. I just want to tell you, that these 'so-called friendly zombies' are just pretend to be your friends. They think if you believe they are your friends, they can get David's brainz!" *All plants stare angrily at The Zombies* Dr. Zomboss: "So now you think you can make up your own plan? WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!? HUH!?" Basic Zombie: "I-It's not our fault!" Conehead Zombie: "Y-Yeah! W-We're just..." Buckethead Zombie: "IT'S CONEHEAD'S PLAN!" Basic Zombie: "YEAH!" Conehead Zombie: "WHAT!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Well, it's not my problem anymore because now I'm leaving. Farewell, morons." *Dr. Zomboss teleported away* Basic, Conehead, Buckethead Zombie: "..." The Plants: "GRR!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Woo-hoo! That was the greatest song I've ever listened! Wow! Applause! Applause!" Epilogue Peashooter: "Hey! Why are there's papers everywhere in the lawn?" Potato Mine: "Ask Starfuit." Starfruit: "Hehe! Sorry! I was just drawing on those papers, but Blover blows them away!" Blover: "Hey! Why me?" Peashooter: "Starfruit, do you still need those papers?" Starfruit: "Nah. It's just some of my failed drawings. You can throw them into the garbage can." Peashooter: "Sigh, okay." *Peashooter grab the papers, then open the garbage can, and see The Zombies inside the garbage can* Basic, Conehead, & Buckethead Zombie: "Urgh..." Peashooter: "Oh. It's you guys." Conehead Zombie: "Can you move us to a bigger garbage can? This one is too small for the three of us!" Peashooter: "No." *throws the paper into the garbage can, then close the garbage can hardly* PANG!!!!! Buckethead Zombie: "B-b-b-b-b-b-b!" Conehead Zombie: "Not again!" Basic Zombie: "Sigh. This is gonna be a long day." Buckethead Zombie: "B-b-b-b-b-b-b!" Conehead Zombie: "Yep. A very long day." Buckethead Zombie: "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-BRAINZ!!!" Category:Fanfics